αℓωαуѕ ιи му нєαят
by VIOLETMcCURDY
Summary: SINOPSIS. Samantha Puckett es una chica muy linda y risueña, vive en una casa hermosa en Seattle con sus padres y su prima Carly ya que sus tíos habían muerto. Parecía una chica normal que se divertía con su prima y observaba especialmente por la ventana de su recamara deseando poder salir, y es que Sam como le gustaba que la llamaran padecía una terrible enfermedad "Xerodermia Pi
1. αℓωαуѕ ιи му нєαят

αℓωαуѕ ιи му нєαят. ву νισℓєт & вяєєи∂

NOVELA SEDDIE

SINOPSIS.  
Samantha Puckett es una chica muy linda y risueña, vive en una casa hermosa en Seattle con sus padres y su prima Carly ya que sus tíos habían muerto. Parecía una chica normal que se divertía con su prima y observaba especialmente por la ventana de su recamara deseando poder salir, y es que Sam como le gustaba que la llamaran padecía una terrible enfermedad "Xerodermia Pigmentosa" Y grac

ias a ello no podía exponerse a los rayos del sol por que en seguida se hacia daño en la piel. Sus padres Fernando y Alejandra Puckett vivían desesperados con visitas mensuales al dermatólogo y la pregunta siempre era la misma ¿Ya existe una cura para ello? Y la respuesta, siempre la misma "No" Aunque todos trataban de hacer su vida mas fácil y ella sonreía todos sabían la realidad, la realidad de Samantha Puckett.  
Adoraba tocar la guitarra y componer canciones, y cuando caía la noche corría al parque cerca de casa para cantar feliz cerca de la hermosa luna que era su única compañera aunque a las 4:00 de la mañana se terminaba todo aquel sueño en el que vivía feliz por las noches.  
Pero su vida dio un cambio radical cuando observando por su ventana diviso a un chico muy guapo llegando en una motocicleta y una tabla de surf junto con dos chicos peculiares, uno algo rellenito y con sonrisa divertida y el otro alto y cabello como del color de la miel, pero el especial era el chico que no sabia su nombre, no muy alto pero bien formado, brazos hermosos, castaño y con una sonrisa encantadora como de comercial.  
Carly la ayudara con ese chico, muchas aventuras, mucha diversión, sentimientos encontrados, tristeza y felicidad. Descubre el resto en "ALWAYS IN MY HEART"  
ESCRITA POR: VIOLET PLATA CRUZ Y BREEND ROMERO


	2. CAPITULO 1 UNA VIDA DÍFICIL

CAPITULO 1 "UNA VIDA DÍFICIL"

Sonaba la alarma de mi celular, indicándome intempestivamente que el reloj ya marcaba las 4:00 am, termine mi gran concierto frente a la hermosa luna despidiéndome de ella y mirándola sabia que la

vendría a ver por la noche. Me la paso pensando solamente mientras recorro el camino desde Seattle Park, ese parque que me ha visto crecer desde hace 10 años, justo cuando supe que mi vida corría peligro con la enfermedad que me diagnosticaron, la cual odiaba hasta los huesos, es Xerodermia Pigmentosa una terrible enfermedad sin cura evitándome poder estar bajo el sol gracias a ella mi vida no ha sido del todo buena, creo ni siquiera me he presentado, yo soy Samantha Puckett pero me gusta que me digan Sam, tengo 18 años y una vida muy triste, no se como ni cuando terminara pero siempre trato de disfrutar lo que tengo y sobre todo el tiempo que me queda.  
Cuando cumplí apenas 9 años todo dio un giro inexplicable, siendo una niña apenas me entere de mi enfermedad, tengo que salir con protectores, traje especial y no puedo salir de 12:00 a 3:00 pm especialmente, con el paso de los años ni siquiera puedo salir de día porque los rayos UV ahora son mas fuertes y mi piel mas delicada y lo peor, no existe un remedio.  
Vivo con mis padres Fernando y Alejandra Puckett, y con mi prima Carly Shay, ella vive con nosotros desde hace 6 años cuando sus padres murieron trágicamente en un accidente de autos, ella es mas que mi prima, como una hermana porque a ella le cuento todo lo que siento, lo que me pasa y ella se dedica a cuidarme con algo de exageración, a contarme como es la vida de día, sin embargo ella se queda conmigo todas las tardes y por las noches no me acompaña a Seattle Park porque tiene que dormir para la escuela matutina, éramos demasiado unidas y mis papas nos consentían mucho, somos una familia feliz a pesar de todo.  
Oh! Pero esperen he llegado a casa y por poco me paso una calle, soy algo distraída y siempre tan metida en mis pensamientos.  
- Hola papá, hola mamá –Dije abrazando a mis padres que se encontraban en la cocina, ellos siempre se levantaban temprano a abrir su restaurante de donde salían todos los gastos que con mi enfermedad se habían incrementado.  
- -Hija, sabes que me preocupa que salgas tan tarde de casa –Me dijo mi madre con amor  
- Lo se mama, pero adoro cantar bajo la luna –Conteste mientras dejaba en la sala mi guitarra y mi folder con canciones escritas por mi  
- Mi amor, aun hay esperanza, son muy lindas las canciones que escribes y cantas como los Ángeles –Dijo mi papa abrazándome fuerte  
- Lo dices porque soy tu hija-Conteste riendo  
- Heey yo también quiero amor. Dijo Carly bajando por las escaleras  
- Mis amores, vengan a desayunar –Grito mama desde la cocina  
- Ya vamos –Gritamos riendo  
Así eran todas mis mañanas y no me quejo tengo una familia grandiosa, desayunamos, yo me quedaba sola toda la mañana hasta que Carly regresaba de clases, lo utilizaba para dormir y escribir mis canciones. Siempre con mi preciada guitarra y estuche en donde la guardo y mis canciones en mi mesita de noche.  
Durante el día aparte de estudiar, me siento en mi ventana con la luz del sol pegándome, cosa que no es problema, mi vidrio es especial y no daña mi piel pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo allí, mi rutina siempre es igual, preguntándome que se sentiría salir y que los verdaderos rayos del sol caigan sobre tu rostro, o que la brisa del mar se sienta sobre ti, ver la luz de los lugares que por la noche estaban obscuros, notar sus colores, esa era mi grande ilusión y otra cosa muy especial, de la cual a su tiempo se los contare el porque me quedaba viendo la parada del autobús todas las tardes y mañanas.  
Y así es mi vida, la adoro y agradezco estar viva, y tener una familia tan amorosa, si no tuviera esta enfermedad todo seria perfecto, pero sé que por algo pasan las cosas, y si mi vida ahora es difícil sé que algo bueno vendrá pronto.


	3. CAPITULO 3 EL COMIENZO DE LO MAS DIFICI

Me encuentro escribiendo canciones, debajo de mi ventana, es un día nublado, podría salir pero ahora que soy grande es mas difícil hacerlo, sabemos que aunque las nubes intenten ocultar el sol los rayos UV siempre están ahí.  
Mi enfermedad no me lo permite, les gustaría saber como comenzó? No es la mejor historia que tengo, la más interesante pero podría ser una de las dolorosas.  
Apenas tenia 9 años cuando una absceso pequeño y doloroso salió en mi pierna, al principio pensaron que me había lastimado, cuando fui al doctor nos dieron la triste noticia, yo padezco Xerodermia Pigmentosa, es una enfermedad hereditaria, mi tía la tuvo por ser hija de familiares, sus padres eran primos hermanos, de allí yo la herede, aunque apenas era una niña pequeña doy gracias a Dios que haya sido a esa edad detectada porque de haber sido mas tarde pude desarrollar cáncer de piel rápidamente.  
Y así es, esa es la peor parte de mi historia, estoy destinada a morir de cáncer, no sabemos exactamente cuando, mis papas hacen lo posible por retrasarlo porque no se puede curar ni evitar, también puedo desarrollar deficiencia mental, sordera, ataxia crecimiento, microcefalia y arreflexia enfermedades de las que ni siquiera quiero hablar, no existe cura pero si tratamiento no puedo exponerme al sol y si vuelve a salirme un absceso retirarlo, lo bueno es que no han vuelto  
Pronto, pondrán cortinas especiales ya que entre mas crezco menos exposición debo tener, aunque no puedo ponerme triste porque no solo tengo todo el amor de mis padres, con protector solar, traje especial y mucho cariño.  
El hobbie de mi vida? Escribir y cantar mis canciones. Pero tengo un secreto especial, un secreto que hace que la inspiración venga a mí por si sola, no sé que es lo que siento pero me encanta.  
-Sam, Ya llegue, ¿Cómo estas? –Ella es Carly, llegando de la escuela  
-Hola Carls, ¿Cómo te fue?  
-Muy bien, es hora de nuestras lecciones, hoy toca habilidad lectora, oh espera, ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo mientras quitaba el folder de canciones de mis manos  
-Una nueva canción –Dije sonriendo  
-Pero solo llevas el titulo  
-Tengo la idea, la inspiración, pero no es suficiente  
-¿Qué causa esa inspiración?  
-Es un secreto  
-¿Por qué?  
-Me da pena  
-Sam por Dios, a ti nada te da pena  
-Solo déjalo así  
-No lo dejare así, Sam te adoro y me dirás la causa de la inspiración  
-No  
-¿Acaso no soy también tu mejor amiga?  
-Esta bien –Bufe derrotada –Mi inspiración esta detrás de esa ventana a partir de las 3


	4. CAPITULO 4 ASÍ LO Conoci Parte 1

CANSIO QUE LES RECOMIENTDO

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lYiSzLlCZ3A#!

PVO SAM.  
Carly se acercó a la ventana, pero mi inspiración ya no estaba.  
-¿Cómo puede inspirarte la parada del Bus? En serio dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente te inspira?  
- ¬¬ Se fue  
-Aja!  
-En serio! No tengo la culpa de que no lo hayas visto, en serio no se porque no me crees  
-Bueno ya no te enojes, hare como que te creo y mejor ya comencemos con la lección de hoy ya ves como se pone mi tía si te atrasas en algo  
Me salve de esta con Carly, que nervios cuando me pregunto acerca de mi dichosa "inspiración" no podía decirle nada, ella me tendría lastima y eso es lo que menos quiero, suspire aliviada cuando hizo un gesto de tirarme de loca, tal vez piensa que otra cosa es la que me hace escribir así. Vi a Carly bajar por las escaleras con mis libros y continuar con mis clases, hoy tocaba habilidad lectora y me encanta.  
Así estuvimos por la tarde, cuando mire el reloj que marcaba las 2:30 y mis papas volverían 4:00 así que calculaba descansar, comer e irme a las 7:00pm, sé que es una vida algo alocada pero así me gusta estar. Tenia horarios para descansar un poco en la mañana y un poco en la tarde, estaba en eso cuando el sonido de una moto retumbo a lo lejos, me acerque a la ventana y era el, el chico que me traía relativamente loca, lo acompañaban los otros chicos, el güerito y el gordito simpático, siempre cargando una tabla de surf azul muy linda y dos mochilas, lo miro todas las mañanas cuando Carly se va a la escuela y por la tarde llega siempre igual.  
Lo he notado solo, lo espió desde hace ya un tiempo y cada vez me cautiva mas, quisiera saber su nombre, mas de él, en serio es muy lindo. Escuche que Carly me hablaba pero estaba ocupada mirando por mi ventana.  
PVO CARLY.  
Sam había subido por otro libro y aun no bajaba.  
-SAM! SAM APURATE!- Le grite hacia su recamara  
Pero nada, ella ni siquiera me contestaba, no querrá que yo estudie por ella ¬¬  
Subí por ella corriendo por las escaleras, entre a la habitación y la vi sentada en el sillón que daba para su ventana, estaba muy pensativa por eso no hice ruido alguno y camine lentamente, pero al final le saque un susto.  
-Que miras Sam? –Pregunte interesada  
-AAAA! Por Dios casi me da un infarto! ¿Quieres matarme verdad?  
- No! Te mire embobada en la ventana, ¿Qué miras? –Dije acercándome a la ventana  
-A mi inspiración –Susurro abatida  
-¿Qué?  
-Me preguntabas cual era mi inspiración ¿no? Allí esta –Dijo señalándome la casa de frente.  
Divise a 3 chicos jugando y haciendo tontería y media y riendo como locos, lo cual ocasiono que yo riera también un poco  
-Siempre están haciendo eso, con ellos me entretengo un ratito, hasta que el güerito y y el gordito se despiden del niño "sonrisa de comercial"  
-Ósea que con "el güerito", "el gordito" y el "sonrisa de comercial" te inspiras –Dije divertida pero ella no me hizo caso –SAM! SAM! Te estoy hablando  
-¬¬ No solo estoy embobada con el castaño  
-Si ya lo note, te hablo y no me haces caso… Espera un segundo YO CONOZCO A ESE CHICO! Se me hace muy familiar, pero de donde? ... -Dije pensando cuando de repente –Ya se! En la escuela no vamos en el mismo grupo pero lo he visto se llama… FREDDIE! Creo.  
-De verdad?! Dime todo de el! Que le gusta, que no le gusta, con quien vive? Tiene novia? –Pregunto desesperada.  
-Sam, cálmate solo lo he visto, no le hablo, es muy popular al parecer el mas guapo de su clase o de toda la escuela ahora que recuerdo, pero sabes que? Te voy a ayudar!

-¿Cómo?  
-Pues recuerdas que adoro grabar en videos?  
-Aja  
-Lo grabo a él, no se vera raro porque siempre lo hago y te traigo el material para que lo veas  
- Ok, pero en que me ayudaras?  
-Ya lo veras hermanita! Ten paciencia  
Pensaba en mi pequeño plan, cuando escuchamos la voz de mi tía  
-HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA? Ya llegamos!  
-Si tía ahora bajamos! –Grite  
-No estudiamos nada! Si mi mama me pregunta me va a matar que no se nada  
-Ya se! Bajare y voy a decir que te metiste a bañar, lees la lección de hoy y sales.  
-Ok me meteré al baño con mi libro –Dijo Sam tomando sus cosas.  
Baje casi corriendo las escaleras, encontré a mi tía parada allí.  
-Hola tía  
-Hola Carly, ¿en donde esta Sam? –Me pregunto emocionada  
-Se… se metió a bañar como terminamos temprano  
-Ah bueno, oye hija no viste mi bolsa café? Ayer lo deje en la sala y no lo encuentro  
-La dejaste en el estudio tía, te urge mucho?  
- Si allí viene el recibo para recoger el traje nuevo de Sam, tengo que ir por el antes de las 6:00pm y mira ya van a dar las 5:00  
-Que bueno tía! El otro ya le ni le entra Jajaja –Dije divertida recordando que Sam ya no cabe ahí  
-Pero ya ves que no le gusta usarlo, no sale para no ponérselo, pero para sus citas a las que tiene que ir –Decía mi tía apagada  
-No te preocupes, ya veras que querrá salir en el día, yo la convenceré y creo saber de que manera además un día se requiere, ¿y mi tío?  
-Se quedo cerrando el restaurante, yo me adelante a recoger el recibo, me apuro porque me envió un mensaje quiere que lo ayude  
-No te preocupes tía, yo voy a ayudarle, así Sam descansa y esta bien para bajar a cenar y ambas le damos la sorpresa del traje –Dije abrazándola –Voy a avisarle a Sam  
-Ok pequeña muchas gracias –Dijo mi tía besándome la mejilla  
Subí las escaleras gritándole a Sam, pero ella no respondía.  
-Sam! Sam!  
-¿Qué pasa Carls?  
-Mi tía Alejandra quiere que la acompañe al restaurante al parecer tiene muchos clientes hoy  
-Ok, yo termine de estudiar, llevo la mitad de mi canción cuando regreses te la enseño  
-Si! ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Stronger  
-Wow! Al rato que venga me la enseñas quiero escucharla, me voy si no mi tía se desespera  
-Yo mientras la termino, después dormiré un poco, cuídate hermanita  
Y me fui corriendo a acompañar a mi tía  
PVO  
Cada palabra que tenia la canción que escribía me hacia sentir como su nombre lo dice "fuerte", no podía salir ni tener una vida normal y eso entre mas pasaba el tiempo me hacia sentir peor, a veces me dan ganas de correr, de salir sin rumbo fijo, pero tenia que calmarme, salir adelante sin que alguien me lo impida ni siquiera mi estúpida enfermedad que me tiene encerrada. Entonces de repente me vino a la mente "Freddie" que lindo nombre, queda perfecto con su rostro y su sonrisa de comercial, es muy guapo, y me pregunto como será, que le gusta, como es su forma de ser y todo de él. ¿Qué es lo que planeaba Carly? Que será eso que me ayudara a conocerlo. Mientras pensaba en el y en eso fui a tomar una ducha y dormir un poco hasta que lleguen todos.  
2 HORAS DESPUÉS.  
-Sammy, levántate flojita! Ya es hora de la cena… Pollo frito  
-¿Qué? En donde hay pollo frito!  
-Abajo, ya esta la cena, oye saldrás hoy en la noche verdad?  
-Sip, como todas las noches –Dije Sonriendo  
Me cambie y tome mi folder con mi guitarra y baje las escaleras y mi papa me pego un gran susto.  
-¿Cómo esta la princesa de esta casa?  
-Papi me asustaste –Dije abrazándolo- Estoy bien ya descanse  
-Saldrás esta noche?  
-Si, sabes que es mi rutina de hace años  
-Ok, pero hija por favor, ya sabes las reglas, vienes antes de las…  
-De las 6:00am y antes de que salgo el sol, papi todos los días me dices estaré bien y lo sabes –Lo interrumpí  
-Bueno hija, vente vamos a cenar  
Estábamos terminando de cenar, cuando la alarma de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, recogí mis platos, me lave las manos y estaba a punto de irme, pero mi mama me detuvo.  
-Sam, espera ven aquí  
-Que pasa mama?  
-Mira –Dijo mostrándome un traje especial nuevo –Un traje nuevo para que ya te animes a salir por el día  
-Me encanta mama, gracias –Dije a fuerza  
-No te ves contenta pequeña, ¿no te gusto?  
-Es que, no me gusta que gasten tanto, además casi no salgo y lo ocupo muy poco  
-Lo se pequeña, pero estas creciendo y queremos que tan siquiera comiences a vivir simples aventuras, en estos años debe llevarlo por tu bien, necesitas divertirte.  
-Tienes razón mamá, gracias.  
-¿me prometes algo Sammy?  
-¿Qué?  
-Por lo menos una vez a la semana saldrás a divertirte un poco en el día, con el traje, prométemelo por favor.  
-Ok mama –Dije derrotada, no podía negárselo –Ya me voy mami, Carly! ¿No quieres acompañarme?  
-Oh de verdad? CLARO! Solo si mis tíos me dejan, mañana hay escuela  
-Mmm, esta bien pero regresan temprano para que Carly descanse un poco. Dijo mi papa a ambas.  
-SI! –Chillamos emocionadas  
Salimos emocionadas de la casa y nos subimos en mi bicicleta, nos dirigimos al parque, nos sentamos en el pasto mientras sacaba mis cosas  
-Me vas a enseñar ya tu canción? –Dijo Carly impaciente  
-Para eso te traje hermanita! Serás la primera en escucharla.  
-Que emoción! Ya cántala –Me dijo desesperada  
Tome mi guitarra y aclare mi voz y comencé con lo que llevo hasta ahora  
"You feel out of breath, used up and broken down Just like a shattered glass, in pieces on the ground Some days you want to scream but you can't make a sound  
But you're not alone Here comes another day, here comes another fight You'd rather give it up than give it one more try 'Cause no one understands the way you feel inside You're not alone  
Right now it feels like the end of the world All your battles are lost You've been cheated, mistreated Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer Hold on a little bit longer Trust me, you'll see You'll be so much stronger (You'll be so much stronger) "  
Estaba muy inspirada, a la mitad de la canción, cuando divise a alguien caminar por la calle, alce mi mirada y lo vi, era el, mi corazón se aceleró demasiado y me quede como paralizada, pasaron apenas segundos pero sentí que todo se detuvo, reaccione rápidamente en un arranque le di mi guitarra a Carly y me levante, corrí tras de el no supe porque ni como solo corría tras de el  
-SAM! SAM! –Escuchaba a Carly gritarme pero no me detuve  
Voltee a verla y no vi que él se detuvo en una calle, por la velocidad en la que iba caí detrás de él y escuche su dulce voz por primera vez, aunque fue de dolor.  
-Auch –Dijo sobándose  
-Lo siento –Fue lo único que alcance a decirle

— —


	5. CAPITULO 5 ASÍ LO CONOCÍ Parte 2

PVO SAM  
Oh por Dios! Que tonta soy caí encima de el! No puede ser comencé mal  
-No te preocupes –Me dijo sobándose aun el piso

Me quede paralizada al escuchar su voz, note su cara de susto por lo que había sucedido, mis nervios no permitían que me moviera, ni mis piernas ni un dedo siquiera, lo mire a los ojos, eran cafés achocolatados, me perdí en su hermosa mirada tan dulce y asustada al mismo tiempo.  
Reaccione en su intento por moverse, no podía pararse porque y estaba encima de su pierna, sentí que me toco el hombro de repente y que me hablaba.  
-Heey! Niña… niña! –Dijo sacudiendo mi hombro suavemente  
-Oh! Perdóname, en serio lo siento –Dije levantándome y ayudándole a levantarse también  
-Descuida, no paso nada –Dijo sonriéndome  
No supe que decir, ni que hacer así que decidí hui como una cobarde, vi que me miraba confundido y me arme de valor! Soy Samantha Puckett no la niña chillona que corre en busca de refugio, y regrese.  
-Oh! Por… por cierto, soy Samantha Puckett… Sam, bueno si soy Samantha pero dime Sam… Ósea como tu quieras decir –Suspire al terminar estaba demasiado nerviosa  
- o. O ¿Qué?  
-Soy Samantha Puckett pero puedes decirme Sam –Dije un poco mas claro y suspire  
-Ah! Mucho gusto –Dijo estirándome la mano  
-Tengo 18 años, vivo con mi papa y mi prima Carly… -Dije mirando que se alejaba un poco de mi pero yo lo perseguí –Amo la música!, soy tranquila ah! No tengo novio  
-Amm yo… ¿Qué? -Dijo el nervioso y confundido  
-Si! No tengo novio, te he estado observando y bueno NO tengo novio –Dije tímida y el miro al piso evadiendo mi mirada  
-Ah! Pe… pero yo bueno sobre eso… tranquila espera un segundo  
-Ah! Y nunca… nunca he tenido novio… ah eso no Amm mi animal favorito es el perro, mi comida el pollo frito –Seguía diciendo rápido  
-Espera amiga, espera…  
-Mi música favorita es… Bueno hay muchos ¿por cual empezar?-Iba a decirle pero Carly llego corriendo a gritarme  
-SAM! SAM! –Grito Carly tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia ella –Por favor discúlpanos –Le dijo a Freddie jalándome con la guitarra a un lado, dejamos solo a Freddie y caminamos, unas cuadras mas adelante le pregunte…  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo que QUE?  
-No me interrumpas! –Le dije soltando su mano  
-¿Qué? ¿Interrumpirte? Acabo de sacarte de un aprieto  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Agh! ¿Por qué? Dios Sam! Estabas confundida, ¿Qué significa eso de "mi comida favorita es el pollo frito"? Que poco profesional fue eso!  
-Bueno tal vez tienes un poco de razón  
-No has hablado con un chico desde la primaria ¿no?  
-Si- susurre agachando la cabeza –Desde hace mucho  
-No te preocupes, olvida lo que paso, te dije que te ayudaría  
-¿pero como?  
-Ya lo veras!  
Iba a preguntarle que de que se trataba su plan, pero la alarma de mi celular sonó, sentí que un poco mas temprano de lo habitual  
-Es hora de irnos, ¿en donde dejamos la bicicleta?  
-Corre si no, no llegamos  
-Ok –Dije jalándola de la mano divertida  
Llegamos a casa, mi mama estaba ahí esperándonos y sonrió al vernos  
-Chicas ¿Cómo les fue?  
-BIEN! –Dijimos al unísono  
-Carly ve a descansar, Sam tú también, temprano iremos a l doctor  
-QUE? NOOO! AL DOCTOR NO! –Grite como niña pequeña  
-Sam! Por Dios, ya no tienes 5 años para hacerme esos berrinches  
-Pero es que… es que…  
-Es que nada Samantha! Mañana iremos al doctor por la mañana así que a descansar –Dijo mi mama divertida  
Asentí y bese su mejilla, subí las escaleras y me cambie para dormir, odiaba ir al doctor pero mi madre insistía demasiado.  
PVO FREDDIE  
Regrese a casa algo confundido, esa chica era algo extraña, bueno en el sentido de que no se comportaba de una manera natural, debo decir que aunque al principio me asusto me divertí mucho, solo hubo una incertidumbre, ella dijo que me observaba ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo? Nunca la había visto por aquí o en el colegio, era muy raro pero ella es muy linda, a pesar de la obscuridad note en su rostro mucha simpatía, tal vez se comportaba como niña pequeña pero divertida.  
Quería descansar porque mañana voy a la escuela y mas tarde a las prácticas de surf. Yo no me he presentado, soy Fredward Benson, pero solo dime Freddie, soy estudiante de Ridgway, amo la tecnología, las matemáticas y los trenes de colección, pero mi pasión es el surf y las motos! Vivo con mi madre, Marissa Benson, ella es algo sobreprotectora pero la adoro, y mis mejores amigos son Gibby y Brad, todos los días venimos a casa a divertirnos un poco. Hoy por la noche Salí de mi casa en busca de un café y donas pero se me hizo algo tarde, me asuste al ver que alguien se aproximaba a mi corriendo, así que me arme de valor y me detuve, pero una chica tropezó conmigo, y ahora si supe que se llama Samantha y muchas cosas mas, pero me cautivo su manera tan divertida de ser.  
Sin mas en mi cabeza, me recosté en mi cama y suspire, y unas ganas de conocer a Samantha me invadieron de repente.  
9:00 am  
PVO SAM  
La alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar y pesadamente me levante, siempre había resistido los desvelos pero pensar en Freddie y en su mirada no me permitió dormir lo suficiente. Iría con mamá al doctor cosa que odiaba demasiado.  
-Sammy! Tu traje esta listo  
-si mama gracias  
-Vamos hija, anímate, recuerda que el doctor te controla  
-Lo se y ¿sabes? Creo que ya me estoy cansando  
-Por Dios Sam, no digas eso, acaso ¿no quieres salir?  
-soy feliz saliendo de noche  
-pero te expones a peligros inimaginables, pequeña nosotros te amamos y queremos que estés bien, ya eres grande y sabes lo que puede suceder si no asistimos con el doctor  
-Ok mamá –Dije abrazándola  
-Esa es mi pequeña!  
Minutos después salimos de casa y nos dirigimos al doctor, era muy grande su consultorio, con todo de pergaminos que hablaban sobre la salud de la piel, él era muy amable y muy lindo, siempre me ha visto y el me da esperanzas de no contraer el cáncer.  
-Buenos días doctor Zepeda  
-Buenos días señora Puckett, Sammy  
-Hola –Le dije  
-Bien, aquí tenemos el expediente de Sam, y bueno tengo algo de que hablarles


	6. Capitulo 6 SÁLVAME

PVO SAM  
-Díganos doctor, ¿Qué sucede?  
-Antes, Sammy ve a cambiarte, necesito hacer tu chequeo  
Asentí con la cabeza y me fui directo a los cambiadores y de ahí al cuarto de pruebas, odiaba los hospitales pero aun así me aliste para mi revisión.

-De nuevo hizo berrinche para no venir? –Dijo divertido el doctor entrando a la habitación junto con mi madre  
-Si ya sabe como es, cada vez que venimos hace de todo para evitarlo, ya ve que luego venga sola  
-Entiendo como se siente Sam, pero ahora que ella es más grande debo revisarla constantemente  
-Lo se doctor, no me gusta verla así, sé que tiene miedo para venir a sus revisiones, se pone muy nerviosa y no le gusta. Ella se aferra a su idea de no asistir.  
-Sigue odiando los hospitales ¿verdad?  
-Es el lugar que mas odia  
-No creo ¿tanto así?  
-Si, mi niña esta triste por todo esto,  
- No se preocupe señora Puckett, no pierda esperanzas ¿Cuál es su condición?  
-La veo muy saludable, nada fuera de lo normal  
-Ahorita la veo cansada, como adormilada  
-Lo que pasa es que adora salir de noche, suele regresar antes del amanecer  
-Claro entiendo, por su condición, pero, ¿no ha querido salir de día?  
-No, no le gusta porque tiene que utilizar su traje y se siente incomoda  
-Bueno, eso es decisión de Sam, ¿su condición no ha empeorado verdad? ¿Cambios bruscos o algo así?  
-Si se refiere a la edad que usted nos indico que su piel empeoraría, pues ella esta muy bien y ya sobrepaso esa edad  
-Lo se, disculpe por eso, solo debo estar al tanto y me alegra que eso este pasando. Iré a revisarla, le prescribiré medicamentos en la receta  
-Doctor, sobre eso…  
-Señora Puckett, lo siento, aun no hay cura  
Salí de los vestidores con su bata puesta  
-Sam, siéntate en aquella camilla, revisare como se encuentra tu piel  
-Si, estoy algo nerviosa  
-¿Por qué? Sam esto es rutinario  
-Ya pase la edad que usted le dijo a mis padres, tengo tanto miedo de morir joven como aquellos casos que me mostro  
-No debes tener miedo a lo que pueda pasar, mejor alégrate, has vivido mas del tiempo que predije desde que eras pequeña y que tienes unos padres maravillosos que te han apoyado todo este tiempo.  
El doctor nos explico a mí y a mi mamá todo lo que hemos sabido siempre, nos dijo que teníamos que hacer de ahora en adelante, entre más creciera mas cuidados debía tener  
-Saben bien que el numero de personas que tienen XP es muy bajo, y no todos duran mucho tiempo, Sammy debes saber que entre mas crezcas mas cuidados debes tener porque estas mas expuesta a los rayos UV y puede ser muy peligroso. No debes exponer tu piel al sol, ahora menos que antes  
-Claro doctor lo se –Dije un poco triste –Ahora ¿puedo irme a cambiar?  
-Claro, ve  
-No tardes Sam, debemos pasar por Carly a la escuela –Dijo mi madre  
-Mire aquí le escribiré sus antibióticos-  
PVO CARLY  
En todo el día no entre a mis clases por ayudar a Sam.  
Todo el día seguí por todos lados a Freddie, claro sin que el me viera, hizo cosas muy divertidas en clase, aunque hubo un momento en el que dormía en clase, sucedieron muchas cosas ante el día, supe que tiene 2 amigos, no fue difícil investigar, él era muy popular en el colegio y casi todos sabían de él, aunque cuando les preguntaba a las chicas solo me decían "Freddie es el hombre mas guapo de Ridgway" , pero para mi el guapo era uno de sus amigos, aunque por el momento no creo que se conveniente decir quien.  
Mi prima estará feliz por todo esto, es una locura lo se, no entrar a ninguna clase, seguir a un chico grabándolo todo el tiempo, pero todo por Sam, mi prima, mi mejor amiga. Sus dos amigos se llaman Gibby y el otro Brad, se la pasan haciendo boberías, son muy divertidos. Escuche el timbre de salida, guarde mi video y Salí de la escuela, el carro de mi tía ya me estaba esperando afuera, detrás venia Sam y subí de copiloto con mi tía, corrí porque el sol estaba fuerte y me preocupaba que Sam estuviera expuesta  
-Hola tía, ¿Cómo les fue en el doctor?  
-Bien hija, todo normal como siempre  
-Si como siempre… no hay cura para esto –Dijo mi prima muy triste  
-Ya no te preocupes Sam, recuerda que no debemos perder las esperanzas  
-No te apures Sammy, todos te queremos en casa no sufras y mejor disfruta la vida  
-Tienen razón, además yo jamás diré no puedo sin antes intentarlo  
-Esa es el Sam que yo conozco  
-Si mi amor, debes ser fuerte ante todas estas situaciones, no te rindas, vámonos que ya va a llegar tu papá  
-Si aparte hace mucho calor –Dijo Sam abanicándose con sus manos  
PVO SAM  
Llegamos a la casa y corrí del carro a casa, Carly me tomo del brazo y me llevo corriendo a la habitación, solo gritaba que me tenía una sorpresa, me dejo sentada en mi cama y saco su cámara, la mire confundida y quise hacer preguntas pero ni siquiera sabia que decir, grito de alegría.  
-¿a que se debe el alboroto?  
-Una sorpresa que te va a encantar  
-¿Me va a encantar?  
-Así no cometerás errores con Freddie  
-Ya que había olvidado eso Carly ¬¬  
-Solo mira –dijo acercándome la pantalla de la cámara  
Mire a un chico igual a Freddie, esperen es Freddie, en el video aparecía con los dos chicos con los que llega siempre, en clases un chico aplicado, aunque vi que se quedo dormido en una  
-¿Qué es todo esto? –Dije confundida  
-Pues Freddie, tu inspiración  
-Ya lo se Carly, pero ¿Por qué lo grabaste?  
-Es para que veas como es, que es lo que hace que lo conozcas  
-Y ¿no te regañaron en el colegio?  
-No entre a clases para que no me descubrieran, me las ingenie para que no me viera Freddie tampoco  
Miramos juntas el video estaba muy divertido y estaba el, el que me hacia sentir cosas extrañas en mi corazón  
-Su nombre es Fredward Benson, solo le dicen Freddie  
-Freddie Benson –Dije suspirando  
Estaban en un salón de clases, Freddie estaba entrecerrando los ojos, queriendo como dormir  
–Mira se esta durmiendo!  
-Es que al parecer estaba aburrida la clase  
Después se escucho algo así como un timbre y todos salieron de los salones, estaban Freddie y los dos amigos de Freddie en el pasillo  
-Es muy lindo, es la primera vez que veo un colegio, se ve que se lo pasan bien  
- ¿Ah si? Pues eso no pasa! Pero bueno mira sus amigos, el gordito es muy coqueto se llama Gibby y es uno de los mejores amigos de Freddie y el güerito es Brad el otro mejor amigo y son inseparables  
Estuvimos un buen rato mirando el video todo era muy divertido.  
Vi como Freddie entraba al sanitario  
-Espero que se haya lavado las manos  
-Al parecer lo hizo Jajaja  
Salió momentos después con las manos mojadas, corrió detrás de Brad y Gibby alborotándoles el cabello, ellos comenzaron a perseguirlo  
-A veces Freddie es un poco bobo  
-Claro que no, es muy lindo a su manera  
Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde, faltaba una hora para salirme y cantarle a la luna, me levante de mi cama, estaba agotada por lo de Carly, mis clases, la visita al medico; me duche rápido y me cambie, metí mi libreta en la mochila y tome mi guitarra en su estuche, tome la cámara de Carly, tenia que bajar a cenar rápidamente.  
-Sam, baja por favor esta lista la cena  
Baje las escaleras rápido, si no cenaba no me dejarían salir  
-Allí viene esta lindura de mi casa, y ahora ¿esa sonrisa?  
-Estoy normal papá  
-No hija, desde que llegamos del medico tenias los ánimos abajo y ahora mira que brillo en los ojos tienes  
-No de verdad no me pasa nada –Dije recordando el video  
-Claro! Nada llamado Freddie –Dijo Carly bajando de las escaleras en voz baja  
-Shh! No digas eso  
-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto mi madre  
-Nada mamá, solo quería saber… que hiciste de cenar  
-Tu platillo favorito  
-¿Pollo frito?  
-Cerca  
-Albóndigas con Espagueti?  
-Esta más cerca  
-¿Costillas?  
-Si! Vamos a cenar, y ¿saldrás?  
-Mami, todas las noches salgo  
-Y ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy y miramos películas?  
-Mamá! Por favor déjame salir esta noche y te prometo que después me quedare a ver pelis con ustedes  
PVO SEÑORA PUCKETT  
No se porque, pero tenia un mal presentimiento de que Sam saliera esta noche, no estaba tranquila con que hoy se fuera, a lo mejor es un presentimiento de madre y necesitaba que se quedara hoy aquí, aunque si les digo van a decir que solo es preocupación que no pasara nada.  
-Bueno, me voy  
-Regresas temprano –Le dijo su padre besándola en la mejilla  
-Y cuídate mucho –Le dije yo  
PVO SAM  
Salí de mi casa rumbo al parque, me detuve unos minutos para sacar la cámara de Carly y ver de nuevo a Freddie, el camino fue corto por ir mirando la grabación, él es tan lindo, tan guapo.  
La noche paso rápido, pensando en el y lo bueno que seria conocerlo, no cante pero no intereso mucho, mi cabeza estaba mas ocupada en otra cosa, en el. La alarma de mi reloj comenzó a sonar y era hora de regresar a casa, recogí mis cosas, y la cámara de Carly, corrí por la calle, aun estaba obscuro y me entro un miedo inexplicable, tropecé con alguien que me jalo de la mano haciendo que me doliera el brazo  
-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa preciosa? –Decía un señor muy desagradable  
-A ningún lado  
-Es que estas no son horas para que una niña linda como tu este tan solita  
-Yo…  
Mientras intentaba hui, alguien jalo mi mochila y me moví haciendo que el ladro cayera, le pegue con el estuche de la guitara y el otro me sostenía  
-Tranquila muñeca, nos vamos a divertir  
El tipo asqueroso me miraba de una manera demasiado pervertida, se pego mucho a mi y sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba del terror  
Vi una luz a lo lejos y un sonido que se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca, una motocicleta. Me agarraron más fuerte y entonces escuche un frito  
-Déjenla en paz!  
Me quede inmóvil, me sorprendí demasiado al verlo, no podía creer quien me estaba defendiendo, y el ladrón se acercó lentamente a la moto


	7. Capitulo 7 LA MUSICA, UNA PROMESA

PVO SAM  
-Y ¿Qué me vas a hacer niñito? Mejor lárgate a tu casa y déjanos divertirnos con la bella dama –Le

dijo uno de esos estúpidos ladrones  
-Dije que la dejaras en paz, no iré a ningún lado hasta que la sueltes  
-¿Tu y cuantos mas?  
-Yo solo fíjate, así que la sueltas o te las veras conmigo  
-Ay ¿de verdad? El niñito me va a pegar –Decía el idiota burlándose de el  
En ese momento no sabia que hacer, nunca me había sucedido algo así y estaba aterrada, y ahora que Freddie había aparecido me daba miedo que algo le sucediera por mi culpa, claro que doy gracias que haya llegado, pero no me gustaba el hecho de que estuviera en peligro por tratar de defenderme.  
-Sam… ¡Agáchate! –Me grito, logrando sacarme del pensamiento  
Me agache en el momento exacto y el con su tabla de surf golpeo al ladrón dejándolo tirado en el piso.  
-Me las vas a pagar niño estúpido  
-¿A si? Pues aquí esta otro –Dijo pateándolo mientras estaba tirado –Sam ¿estas bien? –Me pregunto tomando mi mano y subiéndome a su moto, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza  
-Agárrate fuerte –Ordeno arrancando. En ese momento mire que mi guitarra se había quedado en el piso  
-Espera! Mi… mi guitarra! –Le dije pero en ese momento vi que los ladrones la levantaron y corrieron con ella  
Freddie no me escucho, pero no me intereso tanto, él me había salvado, se había arriesgado por mi, lo abrase fuerte por la velocidad en la que iba y sentí escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, esto era tan lindo, olía como a madera y tabaco, estar con el me provocaba cierta calidez y que no quisiera quitarme de ahí nunca. Nos estacionamos en la parada del bus, él se bajo rápidamente de la moto y esa calidez desapareció, allí había una maquina de dulces y el tomo una botella de agua y se acercó a mi ofreciéndomela.  
-Sam ¿estas bien? Toma algo de agua, debes estar cansada  
-Si, pensé que me harían algo. Muchas gracias. ¿Por… por que me salvaste? Apenas me conoces, te arriesgaste mucho  
-Pues a pesar de que apenas te conocí tuve la necesidad de ayudarte. Te vi desde la calle de atrás, traigas algo en tu bolsa que te distraía y esos tipos te estaban siguiendo, por eso los seguí y bueno sabes el resto  
-En serio, mil gracias Fr… amigo –Que tonta estuve a punto de decirle Freddie, cuando nos conocimos él no me dijo su nombre y sospecharía algo si se daba cuenta que lo sabia  
-Oh! Lo siento mucho que descortés soy, aquella noche solo supe tu nombre, jamás mencione el mio, es Fredward Benson, pero llámame Freddie. –Me sonrió de una manera que logro estremecerme, él era tan guapo, tan lindo y hasta sus dientes eran perfectos, se me había olvidado lo de mi guitarra y todo aquel asunto por perderme en sus ojos color como el chocolate, me daba cierto temor estar tan cerca de él, no quería cometer un error de nuevo  
-Mucho gusto Freddie –Conteste completamente sonrojada  
-¿No te hicieron nada verdad? Porque si no ahorita mismo regreso y los voy a golpear  
-No, no… de verdad estoy bien, llegaste justo a tiempo, solo se llevaron mi guitarra u_u  
-No te preocupes, no descansare hasta encontrarla, odio a esos tipos solo molestando a la gente  
-No te molestes, y por favor no te expongas mas, ya es demasiado lo que hiciste por mí  
-Por favor déjame hacerlo, no quiero verte triste, desde que te conozco que sé que no es mucho tiempo me has causado mucha ternura, tu no tienes la culpa de los tontos que caminan por las calles  
-No quiero causarte molestias… tu me, me caes muy bien –Sentí los colores subir a mi rostro en ese momento  
-Confía en mi, es una promesa tendrás de nuevo tu guitarra.  
Sus bellos ojos se clavaron en los míos, me puse demasiado nerviosa, sentía mil sensaciones en mi estomago y no me di cuenta que la botella de agua estaba abierta y derrame mucha encima de mi blusa.  
-Oh Dios! Que tonta soy, que pensar contigo yo… -Dije demasiado apenada tratando de secarme, solo me mojaba mas  
-Sam! No te preocupes ven te ayudo –El rio un poco, miro para todos lados y después miro su camisa, rápidamente se la quito quedando en una muy pegada de tirantes, mi mente quedo en blanco, yo estaba fuera de aquí, nunca había visto algo así, solo en las revistas pero el me causaba algo extraño. Me cubrió con su camisa y me abrazo fuerte, casi me desmayo y ni siquiera podía articular palabras. Mis manos sudaban y el frio comenzó a estremecerme.  
-¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de tu casa? –Pregunto mientras seguía abrazándome  
-Amm… yo… solo, canto, cuando suena mi alarma sé que es momento de regresar a casa  
-¿Cantas por las noches?  
-Si, en el parque frente a la luna  
-Que emoción, mi vecina es una interprete! Y ¿Qué canciones cantas?  
-Yo las escribo  
-¿De verdad? Wow, cantante, compositora y bonita –Eso ultimo salió sin permiso  
-Oh! Gracias –dije sonrojada  
- Pero, sigo confundido ¿Por qué por las noches?  
-Amm... Bueno por las tardes tengo otras actividades  
-Oh! Ya veo  
En ese momento, no sabia que contestarle, no quería que supiera de mi tonta enfermedad, ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado? O como lo tomaría? Me dio algo de miedo y por eso no le dije.  
-Me alegra haberte conocido y que escribas y cantes canciones! Eso para mi es genial  
-Si gracias a mi inspiración –Oh rayos! Eso salió sin permiso de mi boca  
-A claro! Debí pensar que tenias una inspiración en todo esto, era algo casi obvio –Dijo sonriendo –De be ser algo muy grande, porque imagino que escribas buenas canciones.  
-Mis papas y mi prima dicen que son bonitas  
-Lo imagine. Y tú inspira...  
-Oh! ¿Es tu tabla de surf? –Lo interrumpí enseguida no quería hablar mas de mi "inspiración"  
-Si! ¿Tú sabes surf?  
-Algo, cuando era niña mi papa me llevaba a la playa y me enseño pero le deje después  
-Que bien! Mira –Dijo mientras me la enseñaba –Después de mirarla mucho tiempo, sigue siendo la mejor que encontré  
-Esta muy linda, debes ser un gran surfista  
-No mucho, aunque estoy en el equipo de la escuela, y te confieso que lo que verdaderamente me apasiona es la tecnología y la informática  
-Eso es increíble, yo no se mucho de ellas  
-Jajaja cuando quieras te muestro miles de cosas  
Le sonreí rápidamente, y un silencio algo incomodo nos invadió, solo se escuchaban los búhos y grillos de la noche, me miro a los ojos y nos acercamos demasiado, ¿Qué es lo que nos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Esas preguntas rondaban en mi mente, y mire sus labios, tan lindos y bueno quise besarlo pero sabia que no debía hacerlo.  
-Y ¿vives cerca de aquí? –Freddie rompió el silencio y la cercanía, haciéndome reaccionar con su pregunta al instante.  
-Ah… si en la casa de ahí arriba –dije sin mirarlo señalando mis ventanas  
-Oh! Con razón decías que me mirabas, este es mi camino de todos los días y si esa es tu ventana  
-Si lo se, te miro todos los días  
-Es algo vergonzoso, a veces hago tantas tonterías, discúlpame, ya no las hare –Dijo sonrojado, yo solo lo mire y le sonreí.  
PVO FREDDIE  
Desde que mire que aquellos tipos perseguían a Sam, tuve una necesidad incontrolable de ayudarla, era tan linda y tan extrañamente inocente, no era como otras y esos ojos azules que me recordaban al mar, también me sentí extrañamente atraído por unos momentos, cuando la mire pero no podía asustarla de esa manera por eso rompí el silencio y la cercanía.  
Y claro sin contar la vergüenza que sentí cuando me dijo que me miraba por la ventana, me regalo una tierna sonrisa y sentí una necesidad grande de abrazarla y… ¿besarla? No lo se tal vez estoy dormido y lo bonita que ella es me ponía algo confundido.  
-Debo irme –Me dijo Sam apagando el celular que me saco de mis pensamientos  
-¿De verdad?  
-Nos vemos luego –Dijo tomando su mochila y alejándose  
-Oye Sam! Es una promesa, lo de tu guitarra, pero prométeme algo, te acompañare al parque y cantaras una de tus canciones ¿promesa?  
-Bien, aunque no te preocupes igual si no la encuentras cantare lo que quieras  
-Perfecto  
-Entonces, hasta pronto  
-Espera! –Le grite y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla, ella me sonrió y me devolvió mi camisa  
-Gracias –Dijo sonrojada –Adiós  
-Adiós  
No se de donde saque la fuerza para defenderla, esos bellos ojos azules, esa sencillez, esa ternura y sobre todo su inocencia, me resultaba tan bonita y linda, aparte de todo no era una engreída como muchas. El terror que tenia en su rostro con esos tipos me causo un coraje inexplicable, me dio tristeza que perdiera su guitarra, pero le prometí que la recuperaría, y claro que lo haría, no sé que me estaba sucediendo, pero agradecí que aquella noche ella haya caído sobre mi y ahora estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo.  
PVO SAM  
Cuando cerré la puerta de mi casa suspire profundamente, su olor se había quedado impregnado en mi ropa y era tan hermoso, no sé que me estaba sucediendo, por suerte todos seguían durmiendo y en silencio me dirigí a mi habitación, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que me había sucedido, eso ocasionaría que no me dejaran salir de nuevo, por la guitarra diré que la mande a componer y a afinar con una amiga que tenia; y por alguna extraña razón confiaba en la promesa de Freddie, aunque sabia que encontrarla seria algo casi imposible confiaba en el. Es tan lindo, tan especial y hacia que mi estomago diera vueltas, el me hacia sentir segura, como si no pasara el tiempo, lo había visto antes de lejos, pero mirarlo en persona era tan diferente y me hacia desear verlo de nuevo. Por lo pronto no quiero que se entere de mi enfermedad, tengo miedo a que me rechace por eso, quiero que seamos buenos amigos desde este momento.  
Me fui a mi cama a dormir, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, por fin había conocido a mi inspiración.  
1 hora después  
-CARLY, SAM! VENGAN A DESAYUNAR!  
Al escucha a mi mama llamarnos relevante de mi cama y me estire, no me sentía cansada, quería que pasara el día volando para volver a ver a Freddie  
-Niñas ¿no me escucharon? Bajen a desayunar  
-Si mama, ya vamos estaba buscando mi ropa  
-No se tarden, se enfría la comida  
-Primita, ¿Qué tienes? –Me pregunto Carly mientras se arreglaba para el colegio  
-Nada ¿Por qué?  
-Traes un no sé que, pareces muy feliz, con un brillo inexplicable en la cara  
-Nada solo el video  
-Por un video no te sientes así, cuando te lo enseñe tenias una cara, ahora esta diferente. Ya dime que pasa  
-Pues… es que me encontré a Freddie  
-Aaah! ¿De verdad? ¿y que paso?  
-Solo charlamos un poco  
-Que emoción! No sucedió lo de aquella vez?  
-No! Más bien fue un rescate, pero cuando regreses del colegio te cuento  
-Llegare mas tarde, recuerda que hoy me toca suplir a mi tía en el restaurante  
-Bueno, vallamos a desayunar y cuando regreses te platico  
-Vamos  
PVO FREDDIE  
Desperté alegre, no era normal siempre me costaba trabajo levantarme, mi mama siempre viene a alzar las cortinas a que entrara un poco de luz, tome una ducha rápida y escuche a mi mama llamándome a desayunar  
-Freddie! Ya baja a desayunar  
-Ya voy Ma! Estoy arreglando mis cosas  
Cuando estuve completamente listo baje y mi madre me esperaba en el comedor.  
-Buenos días bebe, ¿y esa cara?  
-Es la misma de siempre  
- ¬¬ me refiero a tu animo, estas como feliz y sonriente  
-No como crees  
-No me engañas, estas diferente.  
-No mama, anoche no te vi en la cama  
-Llegue hace como media hora, fue a tu habitación pero estabas dormido  
-Ma, te desgastas mucho, no me gusta que trabajes tanto tiempo  
-No te preocupes mi vida, cuando sean tus vacaciones las tomaremos juntos. Además hoy descanso  
-Que bien, hoy no tengo práctica así que ¿vamos al cine?  
-Bien, tú me avisas para estar lista  
-Bien mama, nos vemos en la tarde –Dije besándola en la frente  
Salí de mi casa y puse mis cosas en la moto, busque mis llaves pero no las encontré y vi que mi mama salía a dármelas  
-Hijo, se te olvidan las llaves  
-Gracias ma –Dije y ella me beso en la mejilla.  
Fui camino a la escuela y cuando pase por aquel callejón, suspire al recordar lo de anoche, mire en la esquina algo muy brilloso y me acerque, solo era papel aluminio y cuando lo quite sonreí al ver aquel estuche, rápidamente lo abrí y mi felicidad se completo al mirar la guitarra dentro. Esta es la guitarra de Sam y me sentía tan bien, la promesa tan importante que le hice a se la podría cumplir.


	8. Capitulo 8 LA MUSICA UNA PROMESA Parte

LES RECOMIENDO ESCUCHE LA CANSION

watch?v=rjp_XyiRFNE

PVO FREDDIE

Aun me encontraba sorprendido, ¿Cómo pude haber tenido tanta suerte?; Sam estaba ahora inundando mis pensamientos, me encontraba feliz de una manera extraña, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de poder cumplir una promesa,  
Tome el estuche y lo puse al lado de mi tabla de surf, ya quería mirar su hermosa carita llena de felicidad al ver su guitarra de regreso con ella, esperen ¿hermosa carita? Agh, no sé que rayos me pasa. Mire mi reloj, ya era algo tarde así que acelere un poco mas de lo normal, no funciono, aun así llegue algo retrasado, corrí directamente a mi casillero y estaba tan distraído pensando en Sam y en lo tarde que llegaría a matemáticas que no vi la puerta de un casillero abierta y solo sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi rostro, vi todo negro por segundos y después un chorro de agua en mi cara  
-¿Estas bien? – Esa era la chica que acompañaba a Sam aquella noche que la conocí.  
-¡Auch! Si, no te preocupes  
-Discúlpame, no era mi intención lastimarte  
-Descuida, yo venia distraído  
-Bueno, debo irme o llegare tarde a clase ¿seguro estas bien?  
-Si, si claro. Pero espera un segundo, tú eres la chica que venia con Sam hace algunas noches ¿no?  
-Si, pero soy su prima Carly Shay  
-¿Su prima? ¿De verdad? No se parecen físicamente  
-Si lo se, pero lo somos –Contesto sonriendo  
-Pero Sam no viene aquí en la escuela, nunca la he visto  
-No, ella estudia en casa  
-¡Oh! Bien. –Dije mirando mi reloj – ¡Oh por Dios! Ya es muy tarde debo irme a clase  
-Si yo igual, y discúlpame por lo del golpe con la puerta de mi casillero, te invito un café en el descanso ¿Qué te parece?  
-Claro, ah y ¿podrías decirle a tu prima que debo decirle algo importante? Por favor  
-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Me gustaría saber un poco mas de ella, no lo se, que cosas le gustan. Es algo, ¿diferente?  
-Pero con una condición  
-Claro ¿Cuál?  
-Júrame que si te digo la verdad no le dirás que te comente algo de ella. Y bueno… Amm que me presentes a tus amigos, me toco hacer un trabajo con ellos y otra chica en química y no me atrevo a hablarles, debo ponerme de acuerdo con ellos.  
-Ok, te lo juro, Y si te presentare a los chicos. Nos vemos en el descanso.  
-Claro  
Que raro fue hablar con Carly, siempre pensé que me odiaba por tener el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor, ella siempre obtenía el segundo lugar, no por mucho; fue bueno charlar con ella, es muy linda y yo que siempre pensé que era una chica con amistades muy seleccionadas y hoy note que no es así.  
Me alegra que me ayude a conocer a Sam, debo descubrir eso diferente que hay en ella, tiene un no sé que, que me llama la atención.  
Las clases pasaron rápido, como casi siempre, nunca sucede nada divertido y estaba ansioso por hablar con Carly. Cuando se escucho la campana del descanso Salí disparado a buscarla; entre a la cafetería y allí estaba ella.  
-Aquí Freddie –me llamo  
-Hola Carly  
Ambos pedimos café y galletas y comencé con la plática.  
-Y dime ¿Qué quieres saber de Sam?  
-¡Todo!  
-Jajaja, bien, pues le gusta todo tipo de música, adora cantar y escribe unas canciones hermosas, tiene un talento muy bueno, las escribe en ingles. Además canta hermoso.  
-Eso es increíble, pero hay algo diferente en ella  
-Inocencia, mi prima siempre ha estudiado en casa, solo sale por las noches y eso provoca que no tenga muchos amigos, no esta maleada, ella siempre ha sido noble, buena y muy divertida a pesar de que…  
Ella no pudo continuar porque Gibby y Brad se habían acercado a la mesa.  
-Hola –Saludo Brad  
-Hola –Contestamos todos  
Y entonces recordé la condición de Carly  
-Ah, Carly, ellos son mis mejores amigos, Gibby Gibson y Bradley Loes. Chicos ella es Carly Shay  
-Hola –Saludo Carly de una manera muy tímida  
-Tú eres la chica del equipo de química ¿verdad? –Pregunto Gibby  
-Si yo soy  
-Que bueno porque debemos ponernos de acuerdo –Le respondió Brad con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y sin dejar de mirarla  
-Y oye Carly, ¿Por qué Sam no puede venir a la escuela?  
-Ah pues…  
Y esta vez la campana fue quien la interrumpió,  
-Freddie, Gibby, Brad –Lo ultimo salió casi suspirando –Los veo después, debo entregar un trabajo de biología ahora mismo, ya esta pagado.  
Y ella casi corrió hacia afuera de la cafetería dejándome con la duda.  
-Esa chica es muy linda –Dijo Brad embobado en la puerta de la cafetería  
-Hermano, creo que te has enamorado –Dijo Gibby divertido  
-Y al parecer no soy el único –Contesto Brad mirándome  
-No, yo no quiero nada con Carly  
-Pero si con la chica misteriosa de la noche que nos contaste  
-¿Cómo crees? La acabo de conocer, aunque es muy linda  
-Bueno enamorados vámonos a clase –Dijo Gibby riendo  
Mas tarde, al salir tome la guitarra y mi tabla, llame a mama para que estuviera lista y llevarla al cine. Salimos y estaba ansioso por que fuera de noche.  
PVO SAM  
Me levante de mi cama y tome una relajante ducha, siempre hacia lo mismo, esto era una rutina pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Hoy después de contarle a Carly lo del asalto y que casi le diera un infarto decidí salir mas temprano de casa, les dije a mis papas que recogería la guitarra y en realidad iría a ver presupuestos de algunas. Iba tarareando una de mis canciones y mire una moto estacionada en la acera del parque, tenia una tabla de surf que se parecía a la de Freddie y un muchacho sentado abrazando algo en una banca al parecer estaba ¿dormido? Me acerque un poco a él y vi de quien se trataba. Me senté a un lado de él y lo mire fijamente, se veía tan lindo dormido, el sintió mi presencia porque abrió los ojos y me sonrió-  
-Hola Sam  
-¡Freddie! Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde y durmiendo es peligroso.  
-Llegue apenas hace 15 minutos, pase a dejar a mi mama a casa, fuimos al cine  
-Que lindo  
-Esperaba que vinieras, pero no imagine que fuera verdad lo de salir por las noches  
-Claro que si, siempre vengo a cantar, aunque hoy Salí mas temprano para buscar mas guitarras no lo se haber que veo.  
- Pues yo tengo algo. Cierra los ojos  
-¿Por qué?  
-Confía en mi, solo ciérralos  
-Bien, .dije cerrándolos  
-Extiende tus manos –Obedecí  
Sentí algo pesado sobre mis brazos y el sonido de un cierre, abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire asombrada lo que había ahí.  
-¡MI GUITARRA!  
-Si, te lo prometí, aquí la tienes  
-Gracias Freddie, de verdad gracias no pensé que fueras a encontrarla y menos así de rápido –Dije abrazándolo fuerte  
El me tomo de la cintura, mis latidos se aceleraron cada vez mas, ¡rayos! Este niño me trae loca, respire su loción, olía muy rico y sentir sus fuertes brazos fue como un sueño para mí.  
-No es nada Sam, yo te prometí recuperarla y aquí esta –dijo sonriendo  
Lo mire fijo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos que miraban los míos como si nada mas existiera en este parque, solo el y yo  
-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo  
-Me prometiste algo ¿cantaras algo?  
-Claro, vámonos al lado de la fuente, allí es donde siempre canto  
Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la fuente, adoraba la forma en que el agua salía y focos de colores la iluminaban, cuando llegamos había un señor ¿cantando? No mas bien gritando la canción, en mi lugar.  
-¡Rayos! Allí es en donde canto  
-No te preocupes, vallamos a tomar un café  
-¿en donde?  
-Aquí en el centro de Seattle, hay uno  
Nos subimos a su moto, me volví a abrazar fuerte de él, no me daba temor ir en moto, solo quería sentirlo cerca de mi; mientras pasábamos por la ciudad me sorprendía mucho, lleno de luces de todos colores, el viento era fresco, la obscuridad era linda y las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban en cada fuente. Era tan sorprendente. Entramos a la cafetería, olía delicioso y tomamos café, platicamos de mil cosas, su vida era divertida, no parábamos de reír, yo me limite a contarle de mi infancia, cuando salía con mis papas a todos lados, no quería que supiera que estoy enferma, no sabia como lo tomaría así que decidí reservarlo.  
De repente, escuche a un grupo tocando y cantando canciones por fuera, estaban en una concha musical del parque, tenía un enorme mural con un paisaje hermoso de flores de colores. El grupo dejo de tocar y se retiraron de ahí y a mi se me ocurrió una gran idea.  
-Freddie, vamos afuera  
-¿Por qué?  
Lo jale sin dejar que hiciera mas preguntas, se sentó en las gradas y yo cerca del mural, tome mi guitarra, me aclare la voz y tome mis notas, lo mire un poco estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa y comencé a cumplir mi promesa.  
Lonesome Stranger,  
With a crowd around you,  
I see who you are,  
You joke, they laugh,  
Till the show is over,  
Then you fall so hard,

If you're leading a soul to soul connection  
I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
That resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home, to your homeless heart

Open, close me, and leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain  
And my arms will be, just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain,  
If you're running, in the wrong direction,

I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
That resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home, to your homeless heart

Broken, shattered like a  
Mirror in a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something, Someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something  
That resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home, to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something  
That resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house apart  
I'll be a home, to your homeless heart  
I'll be a home, to your homeless heart  
PVO FREDDIE  
Escuchaba con mucha atención a Sam, ella en serio canta increíble, hermoso, tenia una sonrisa boba en mi rostro y lo se, pero me quede maravillado, ella es hermosa, inocente, tierna y además canta y escribe canciones de una manera increíble.  
La gente que pasaba por aquí se detenía a escucharla, y los músicos la acompañaron, jamás había visto algo así, pero era realmente increíble y ella me había cautivado con su dulce voz. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos mientras ella coreaba y yo solo pude articular una sonrisa.


End file.
